Ain't no Sunshine
by tradlover
Summary: One shot. Complete LEMON. Pretty much smut from start to finish. Rated M for sexual situations. Eric/Sookie


**This story will stand on it's own, but it really is sort of a companion piece to the story JUST IN TIME. I really should have gotten further with that story first, but darling Eric pretty much insisted that I write this first. And who am I to argue with Eric Northman? This is set at a point in the not so distant future for Eric and Sookie, at a point where their relationship isn't what Eric wants.**

**COMPLETE LEMONS. You have been warned.**

**Thanks as always to Charlaine Harris for her wonderful characters. She owns Eric. I just get to play with him!**

**For those interested, this is the song that inspired this story. http:/ /www .youtube. com/watch?v=i7YjuVKFuz4&feature=related **

**Just remove the spaces.**

* * *

><p>Ain't no Sunshine<p>

I step on the gas, urging the powerful car forward, desperate to reach her before another night passes. The stereo plays the one song over and over, fueling my desire to see her. She is my sunshine, and I can't bear to be without her one more minute. These last weeks without her have been torture, plain and simple. Silver would have been preferable to the pain I feel when she is out of my sight. The Corvette roars, tearing up the road. Her house comes into view, and my body tenses even further. I need her. More than I have needed anything.

The car is barely stopped before I am out, flying to her window. I pause for a moment, enjoying the sight of her sleeping, her beautiful body sprawled on top of the covers. I smile when I see the Fangtasia T-shirt she is wearing - one of mine, if I'm not mistaken. She is so beautiful. She is everything. She always has been. She always will be.

I can't wait anymore, I have to have her, feel her, before I go completely insane. I slide the window up, slipping silently into her room. Stripping off my clothes at vampire speed, I make my way to her bed, anticipation spreading hotly through my aching body.

"Sookie. Wake up, lover." I whisper in her ear, my hands already exploring her firm flesh under the T-shirt. Fuck, she is perfection. I can't wait much longer before I drive my flesh into hers. My fingers find a nipple and I tease the peak, urging it to attention. I slide the shirt up her body, baring her breasts to my searching hands. "Sookie."

"Eric? I've missed you." Her voice, husky with sleep, washes over me, her words causing my cock to tremble. She turns, moaning a little as I take one stiff nipple into my mouth, my fingers twisting and playing with the other peak. I gather her close to me, needing to feel her skin against mine. I groan against her breast, sucking harder on her nipple, my mouth taking as much of her breast as I can fit inside my mouth.

"I've missed you, too. I'm sorry it's so late, Sookie, but I just couldn't wait another day to see you. I need you, lover. Badly. Do you want me?" I whisper to her, not giving her a chance to answer as my mouth claims her. I drive my tongue into her mouth, my fangs hissing downward. She meets my tongue, dueling with me as her hands reach down my body, stroking, caressing as only she can do. My tongue finds a rhythm of it's own, mimicking the action my swollen length is begging for. Her tongue wars with mine momentarily, sliding past to find my fangs. She pushes her tongue against the tip of my sharp fang, piercing it to let her delectable blood spring forth. I nearly bury myself in her right then and there as her tongue finds mine again, slippery and sweet with her unique blood.

"Eric. Look at me." My beautiful lover pants against my mouth. I tear myself away from her reluctantly, looking into her eyes. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me." Her words are all the encouragement I need. I lift her just enough to haul my Fangtasia shirt off her body, flinging it across the room. My large hands slide down her body, her silken skin a further torment to my senses. I can't deal with anything in the way of my desire and I hook my fingers into the waistband of her skimpy panties, ripping them off her in one quick move. They flew across the room to land near the discarded T-shirt. Oh, fuck, that's so much better.

I slide down the bed, licking and sucking every inch of her as I make my way to her delectable pussy. I can smell her scent and it's driving me mad with need.

"I have to taste you, lover. I need to taste you." My voice is rough with passion and I vaguely register the whimpering sounds she's making. I settle in between her thighs, and she spreads herself open for me, just as I like it. One silky thigh drapes itself over my shoulder as I lower my mouth to her and take my first taste of her. My tongue sweeps up over her wetness, making me groan and shudder at the pure taste of her. I suckle at her, sucking her clit in and out of my mouth, finding the rhythm I know she loves. I flick my tongue faster and faster, pushing a finger into her hot, tight slickness, driving it in and out in time with my tongue, before adding a second finger to her folds, curling and rubbing against her sweet spot. I can hear her moaning, calling my name, begging me to take her, pleading incoherently for her release. I want to fuck her senseless, but the taste of her fluids have me enthralled, holding me to her. I increase my tempo just a little before I slip the third finger into her, driving her harder.

"Oh, God, Eric! You're going to make me come, baby. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." My lover pleads with me, inflaming my passions further. I want to feel her come against my mouth. I want, no, I need to taste her juices as she comes, a need as powerful as anything I have felt. I could devour her all night, drinking up the ambrosia her sweet body produces so willingly for me. My tongue dances across her clit, flicking back and forth rapidly, my speed increasing as I feel her heartbeat race, and her breathing become labored. My fingers slip back and forth in her tightness, slippery with her fluids. My pinky finger rubs into her, collecting moisture before heading south, teasing against her back entrance.

"Yeeeessssss!" Sookie's voice reached into my sex drugged haze, giving me the permission I desperately needed. Her hands tangled deeper into my hair, pressing me deeper into her. Her legs spread just a little further, her hips raising a little to give me better access to her most private places. I increased the pressure of my tongue on her clit, just as the tip of my pinky pushed just inside her. It was all she needed to come completely undone, her pussy clenching on my fingers as she flooded my mouth with the most wonderful taste in the world. I pull my fingers from her before driving my tongue in their place, drinking her deeply into me. Her walls flutter wildly against my tongue, driving me further into the madness of my need.

"Eric. I need you inside me. Please fuck me." Sookie's voice penetrated my haze, reminding me how tight my cock was for her. I pulled myself away from her sweetness reluctantly, my body at war with itself, my need to consume her every drop warring with my need to bury myself in her and fuck her senseless. Her pleas won out, and I rose to my knees, my hand spreading her wetness on the hard, throbbing length of my cock.

Sookie took the moments break to flip herself over, coming up on her hands and knees. I nearly came in my hand like a schoolboy when I looked at her beautiful ass, the firm round globes quivering with her excitement. She loved it when I took her like this, telling me often how good it felt when we fucked like this. She looked back over her shoulder at me, wiggling her ass in my direction. Her eyes were glassy with need, her cheeks still flushed a gorgeous rosy tone from her orgasm.

I pulled her back against me, grinding my hips into hers, prolonging the moment as long as I could. I reached under her, one hand going to cup one of her swaying breasts, my large hand fitting perfectly over the hanging globe. Her breath caught in her throat as I lined myself up with her entrance, the head of my cock brushing over her tender flesh. Fuck! I had to get control of myself, or I was going to spill myself into her in my first stroke. I took a deep, completely unnecessary breath, willing myself to calm down. I stroked my cock through her folds, my tip absorbing the waves of heat her pussy was producing. I gasped out loud as I felt her fingers wrap around me as she reached down to take control.

"Now, Eric. NOW!" My lover positioned me where she wanted me, and gave a push backwards with her hips, forcing the head of my swelling length into her. "I can't wait any more. Do it now. Fuck me now. Right now!" Her words were heated, coming from her in gasps and grunts as she tried her best to engulf me in her fire. What else could I do? I drove home, pushing my entire length into her with one smooth move of my hips. She gasped as she always did as her tight channel spread to accomodate my girth, but I didn't have the control tonight that I usually have and I pulled out quickly before sinking to the hilt again, hard and fast. My hips pistoned, slamming into her. I looked down to watch our bodies join, turning myself on even more as I watched her ass slapping against my hips, my length sliding in and out of her, shiny with her fluids.

"Sookie. My love. This is so fucking good. I haven't stopped thinking about this ever since we parted. I need you. I love you. I can't be without you ever again. You are mine. Mine. Do you understand me?" I growled the words at her, fucking her hard and fast.

"You never have to be alone again, Eric. I love you. Only you. I want this as bad as you do, baby. Love me. Fuck me. I'm yours. I'm yours forever." Sookie panted her response to me, her hips swiveling and grinding back against me as I slammed into her tender flesh. I gathered her into my arms, pulling her back on my cock until her back was pressed against my chest. I took a moment to enjoy the sight of her beautiful, full breasts bouncing in time with my thrusts. One hand drifted down her soft belly to tangle in her golden curls, playing with her swollen folds, my thumb rubbing in purposeful circles on her clit.

I bit deeply into my wrist, tearing the flesh open until my blood flowed. I pressed my bleeding wrist to her mouth, my cock swelling further when she eagerly latched on, her lips closing over my wound, pulling and sucking my blood into her body. She moaned the way she does when she eats her favourite chocolate, and it was nearly my undoing. I growled deep in my chest and thrust more frantically into her. My mouth found her throat and I licked her skin, savouring her flavor for a moment before sinking my fangs delicately into her. Her blood rose to meet my fangs, and I felt her explode all over me, clenching her tight muscles on me. I was done. I pumped hard into her, spilling my seed in hard, fast spurts.

"I love you, Sookie!" I cried out as we fell forward, tumbling. I turned my body so she would come down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to my chest as her breathing returned to normal and her heart rate settled. I smiled, my dead heart almost beating as her words drifted up to me. "I love you forever, Eric. You are mine. I am yours."

My cellphone rings at that moment, startling me, almost making me fall from my position outside her window. My cock throbs painfully in my pants. I take one last look at her sleeping form, still wrapped in my Fangtasia T-shirt before I float to the ground.

"Fuck off, Pam." I growl into the phone before I crush the cursed device in my hand, damning her for disturbing the beautiful fantasy I was indulging in. I climb back into my Corvette, ripping out of the driveway angrily. One day. One day she will want me again. I can wait. All I have is time.

The stereo kicks in and Sting starts his plaintive cry once again. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. I hardly notice as a bloody tear tracks down over my face. What was one more?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. This is my first attempt at a smutty, lemony one shot. I would appreciate it with every fiber of my being if you could maybe tell me if you think it's good, bad or totally indifferent. Reviews are love, and I know I love you all! Please tell me if you love me, too!<strong>


End file.
